Betrayal At Its Finest
by savoragony
Summary: Love, desire, lust, betrayal, death. R for sexual content and self mutilation references. Please read and review.


Chapter 1: Deadly Artwork  
  
A young woman no more than the age of seventeen stood in front of her mirror apathetically. It was almost as though she could not longer identify the image being displayed back to her. A grievous frown spread across her pallid lips as she rummaged for her identity, concealed behind the anguish and hollowness consuming her. A solitary tear ran down her face, causing her to glance away from the speculum.  
  
Though very courageous and independent, her motivation to perservere was dwindling away uncontrollably for she saw no aspiration to breathe. She'd lost her only genuine friend due to incognizance of her part and could no longer drown in self-pity and false compassion. How could they possibly comprehend what she was going through?  
  
Being deprived of once existing sentiment and the feeling of safety left her frivolous and inadequate. She had unlocked her safeguarded heart and had been taken advantage of. He had been there for her every moment of the struggle, but she'd taken his company and condolences for granted. The remaining fragments of her heart had been obliterated and he had been willing to help her rebuild it. He'd offered her his heart, but she had crushed it just has hers had been wrecked. How could she have been so blind? Why had she wasted all of her time on someone who could never be fond of her when she had someone all along who cherished her more than life itself?  
  
Desperate to put an end to her torment, she hastily seized her dagger and continued to carve away at her heartless exterior. Death was the only release for her now. Her whole realm had come crashing down so relentlessly, she could think of no other escape.  
  
The one she loved still lingered, but what of her best friend? Why did she continue to love such an offensive beast when he didn't in return? Why had she not seen what she was doing to her beloved confidant? She desired them both and now that one was lacking, she couldn't bare to live with herself. She had lost one of the most significant individuals that she held dear to her heart and it was entirely her fault.  
  
She penetrated deeper into her arms, blood now draining profusely from her severed veins. Thoughts obscured, vision blurred, she collapsed onto the floor, her incisions staining the carpet scarlet. Drifting in and out of dazed consciousness, memories of the previous months flashed in her mind. She winced not at the severe pain in her arms, but at the reminders of her tranquiltiy, betrayal, isolation, struggle, and overpowering grief.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there you have it, Chapter 1. Forgive me if you are one of those who consider this to be too short, but I didn't want to give too much away this early in the plot. I figured I would do foreshadowing and keep the audience guessing and confused. Hopefully I have been successful so far. I just wanted to give the readers out there a small taste of what may soon come to be. And I have something in store for this story that I am fairly confident in saying will most definitely not be expected.  
  
Haven't read too many fanfictions so this is entirely composed of original ideas by myself. Although, it may not seen so original at this stage if someone out there as thought of a similar beginning. ::keeps fingers crossed:: You all are just not certain of where I'm going to take this story, which is why I encourage you to continue reading. :D  
  
If you have read something similar, I do apologize. Hopefully it will differ for no two minds think alike. ::wink::  
  
I can't garentee frequent updates though. I will try my hardest to update every week, if not more often, but high school does take a lot of your time and requires a great deal of energy on my part. Besides, I'm not very experienced at writing stories (in all honesty, this is the only serious one I plan on finishing as of yet).   
  
So read, enjoy, and do not forget to review for constructive criticism and compliments/complaints are always welcomed and taken into deep consideration.  
  
Jess 


End file.
